Give Me Your Number
by OokamiHime567
Summary: This is a gift for Mettlei, the ultimate HidaIta shipper! Hidan is bored at school when suddenly an interesting TA walks in. *Damn. Sorry about summary, I promise the story is better!*


Give me your number.

This is not a couple I usually do but I happen to love it and it is a gift to Mettlei, who I hope feels better soon. Anyway, enjoy!

"One more mess up and you're out of here, you hear me?"

Hidan rolled his magneta eyes and snatched the pink slip of paper out of the secretary's hand.

"Yeah, whatever." Shizune's eyes narrowed at his tone but Hidan paid no attention and strutted out of the musty smelling office. On the other side of the door stood his best friend.

"Again? You know at this rate, you're gonna get kicked out." Deidara grinned. Hidan smirked and stuffed the disciplinary slip in the back pocket of his worn out jeans.

"Aw, Dei-Chan's worried about my education." Hidan cooed, enjoying the blush that took over Deidara's face at the nickname. Hidan stopped in front of the blonde and took in his outfit. A form fitting red t-shirt, a long black jacket over it, and a pair of black leather skinny jeans. Hidan grinned, ignoring Deidara confused look.

He could fully remember when he and Deidara had first met.

_Hidan had been walking down the hall, trying to incinerate every other person with his glare. Once again he had gotten fuckin' yelled at for nothing. The fucking bastard he beat the shit out of deserved it. He growled and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Shit, his dad was gonna blow his fuckin top. _

_Suddenly a thin finger tapped his shoulder. Hidan whirled around with an angry 'What!' on his lips. The words instantly died in his throat when he saw the person standing in front of him. He was fucking beautiful, were the first thoughts in Hidan's head. He had long blonde hair that was held up in a high ponytail leaving a lock of hair to cover his eye. His eyes were wide and the brightest blue he had ever seen. To top it off, he had on a tight baby blue buttoned up shirt and...skinny leather pants. The blonde deity grinned wickedly._

_"Now why is a sexy thing like you frownin' like the Grinch?" He purred. Hidan blinked slowly before a smirk over took his face. He dropped his back pack on the tiled floor and put his hands in the pockets of his slightly baggy jeans._

_"And what's a pretty thing like you doing talkin' to the big bad wolf?" The blue eyed boy was obviously taken by surprise at response because he took a tentative step back. _

_"Well, looks like I made a good choice. When I saw your face I had to debate between talking or running." Hidan chuckled and a smile made its way on his face._

_"What's your name pretty?" _

_"Deidara and yours?" He answered with grin._

_"...Hidan."_

After that the two had been stuck by the hip. Of course there was shameless teasing but really, with Deidara, who could resist?

"Of course I am. You're as stupid as they come." Deidara retorted. Hidan grinned and they began walking back to class.

"Hey, why didn't you get in trouble?" Hidan asked with a pout. Deidara laughed at his expression and patted his arm.

"Well, seeing as how I'm a straight A student and I did nothing, I was left off the hook." He explained with a wink.

Hidan scoffed and crossed his arms.

"The only reason you're not in trouble is because Orochimaru likes your pretty ass." The blond haired boy blushed heavily and pushed Hidan lightly.

"Yeah right." Hidan shrugged his shoulders and walked up to the classroom door.

"Liar. You know the only reason he doesn't want you kicked out of his class is so he could have something to jack off to under his desk." Deidara rolled his eyes at the _unlikely_ reason and pushed open the door. On the other side, Orochimaru stood with a small scalpel obviously about to dissect something else. His eyes lit up in satisfaction when the blond haired boy came bouncing in exuberantly.

"Ooh lookie here! You actually decided to come back." Deidara sheepishly smiled before prancing to his seat, putting a smile (creepy people, it was creepy) on the man's face. Hidan walked in and immediately the smile fell from the teacher's face.

"Oh…you came back too." Hidan grinned as he sauntered into the otherwise silent room.

"Aww, did you miss me teach? I wasn't gone for long." Orochimaru's face became a disgusted scowl and his golden eyes narrowed.

"No. I was hoping they wouldn't send you back." Hidan shrugged and slid smoothly into his seat.

"Guess they know your type." Orochimaru's face, if possible, got even more disgusted before he made a bee line for his desk. He had obviously 'ended' the conversation and planned to continue what he was doing before they had come in. Hidan sighed and pulled out his 'Biology' journal. Of course it wasn't actually biology; it was more like his 'I don't give a fuck about his class' journal. It was merely for show. Pretty smart on his account.

"I think you might need an actual journal." Immediately Hidan threw a glare at the person on his right and stopped in confusion.

"Who the fuck are you?" Obsidian eyes regarded Hidan coolly and he simply turned back to the front of the room. The silver haired boy made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat and also turned to the board where Orochimaru was explaining the 'spectacular' reproduction system of a damn eel. Sick fuck.

Again his attention was stolen when the person next to him shifted in his seat and Hidan turned to him. He had to admit, the guy was absolutely fucking gorgeous. His eyes were wide and dark giving an innocent illusion and the lines marring his face on any other person would down their looks but for this guy, it added to his beauty. His mouth was set in a slight frown that made Hidan think he didn't smile much.

If that wasn't enough, this stranger had long dark hair that was held in a low ponytail with hair framing his pale face. All in all, fucking beautiful.

"Hey, are you some new student or something?" Hidan asked tapping the other's arm. The guy turned to Hidan with a bored expression while pushing a lock of his hair out of his face.

"Aren't you supposed to be paying attention to the lesson?" Hidan rolled his eyes and gestured lazily at the board.

"I'm fucking failing anyway." Dark eyebrows arched in amusement before he shook his head.

"Itachi Uchiha. TA." He spoke lowly. Hidan looked confused for a second before let out a loud and understanding, "Ohhhhh."

"Hidan, don't make me stop this class again for you or I will-," Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Or you'll get my _ass_ in trouble, I understand pretty well Mr. Orochimaru." Several kids snickered and Orochimaru angrily turned back to the lesson with a final warning. Just as the words slipped out of his mouth, the bell rang. Hidan snickered at the enraged look on Orochimaru's face before his eyes caught Deidara's.

The blond had a questioning look on his face and nodded his head in Itachi's direction. Hidan looked over to his side ready to tell the formally introduce himself (Hidan didn't count Orochimaru screaming out his name every two seconds and intro.) when he realized the seat was empty.

"Well damn. Talk about a quick getaway." Hidan frowned. He walked to the door of the classroom and waited patiently for Deidara.

"Why are you pouting?" were the first words out of the blonde's mouth.

"Dammit, I'm not pouting. I'm annoyed." If anything, Hidan's words contradicted his actions because the 'frown' that marred his face easily came closer to a nine year old's pout. Deidara snickered and looped his arm around Hidan's, which were crossed.

"It looks more like you're pouting. Is it because your little boy toy ran away?" Deidara guessed innocently. Hidan grumbled and looked elsewhere.

"It is! What, your smooth talking wasn't enough to catch Mr. Dark and Mysterious?" Deidara joked. Hidan steered them toward the Café rolling his eyes at the smaller boy's antics.

"I wasn't trying to fucking smooth talk him; I just wanted to know who he was." He explained. Deidara gasped as it just realizing something.

"Yeah! So you could take him out to dinner and then wait six years so you could marry him and then finally after waiting three more months, he lets you bone the hell outta him. How could I have thought something so wicked of you?"

"Exactly! That's like, so you!" Deidara scoffed.

"Gimme a break Hidan. I know that you just want to talk him into getting into your bed for a night….or a couple." Hidan rolled his eyes and sat at a table by the door.

"Shut up Deidara. You act like I fuck everything that walks," a smirk formed on his face and he pulled a startled Deidara down in his lap.

"I think you're just mad that I haven't fucked you yet." Deidara gasped as the words were spoken hotly in his ear and Hidan's grin slid off his face when a fist came down and bopped him on the head.

He abruptly let go of the slim boy and slid both hands into his hair to rub the pained spot. He glared up at a tired looking Sasori.

"Can you please refrain from groping _my_ boyfriend? Tch, animal."

Hidan grinned and continued to rub at the soon to be sore spot.

"Damn Sasori, talk about hostile." He joked. Sasori rolled his eyes and grabbed a blushing Deidara, pulling him to the seats across from Hidan.

Deidara clung to the red head and Hidan couldn't help but be happy for the obvious couple. While Sasori pretended to be apathetic around the blond, only an idiot would miss the absolute adoration in his eyes when Deidara smiled at him.

'Psh, sappy bitches.' Hidan thought with a small smile. He then took out his phone and checked the time.

'Damn, three whole hours left.'

You would have thought he would have gotten used to the draining schedule of John Prep Academy by now. Not a chance, he was way too lazy for this school shit. He stood just as the bell rang and trudged off to his next class that he, unfortunately, didn't have with Sasori or Deidara. Then to top it all off, the teacher was a lazy dick. He muttered to himself as he walked in and was rewarded with the sight of the bane of his existence

Fucking freshman.

Some of them were just so fucking whiny it wasn't even funny.

"Hidan, because of the complaints you have been seated in the back." The muffled voice said. Mr. Hatake coughed lightly before turning around and finishing the daily lesson on the board. Hidan looked up at the ceiling and kissed his Jashin pendant that sat around his neck.

"Thank Jashin because I was getting to my breaking point." He whispered. He plopped down tiredly in his new seat and set his chin on his arms on his desk. This class was boring as hell; he didn't even need to take it, just some stupid filler class that could have easily been switched with a study hall. Of course they couldn't give him three study halls but what the fuck would it hurt.

The door opened.

"Ah, finally. I thought we were gonna have to start the class without you. Take a seat."

Hidan's eyes widened and his head rose from his desk as he eyed the person that just walked into the room.

'Itachi? I though he was Orochimaru's assistant?"

Itachi made a bee line for the last desk in the row by the wall which just so happened to be seated next to the magneta eyed boy. Hidan stared at the man and almost wanted to start a conversation but was reluctant when the other's brows were downcast.

Buuuuut he was Hidan so he did it anyway.

"Hey Itachi, I thought you were Orochimaru's teacher assistant." Itachi stared at him as if just now seeing him and shook his head.

"I'm a college student. I came here to get insight on different schools and their teaching habits." He explained. Hidan listened half-assed but the thing he was more focused on was the smooth timbre of Itachi's voice.

"_It would probably sound better while in my bed. Damn that'd be nice."_

His glazed eyes blinked a couple of times.

"Huh?" Itachi shook his head and shuffled his papers a bit before sighing.

"I'm not repeating myself just because you felt my lips were a better thing to think about instead of my words." Hidan stared surprised at the smartly spoken words and glanced at the distracted teacher before turning back to Itachi.

"I wasn't looking at your lips; I'm half deaf so-"Hidan's words stopped in his throat as he took in the disinterested look on the pale boy's face.

Hidan chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, a few strands falling on his forehead.

"Yeah, I was looking at your lips but can you blame me? Have you looked in the mirror lately?" He asked leaning forward onto his desk.

Itachi looked taken back and had a light dusting of a blush on his cheeks.

'_Finally, a reaction out of the ice princess.'_ He cheered inwardly. Itachi made a small noise, almost like a chuckle and glanced at Hidan amused.

"Yes I have actually. I just didn't find myself all that…distracting." Hidan frowned and looked more closely at the dark haired boy.

"Okay, I'm gonna put this real pretty and simple alright?" Itachi nodded his head and glanced a second at the teacher, who was busy sitting at his desk with a little orange book.

"You are probably one of the most fucking beautiful guys I've ever seen," he stopped for a second to analyze Itachi's face and was actually happy when he saw a darker, redder blush painted on his cheeks," and I'm sure any guy or girl is either jealous of your looks or they desperately want to fuck you." He said simply.

Itachi turned his head slightly and some of his hair fell in his face, covering his eyes. He fiddled with the papers before just smoothing them out on the desk.

"Which one…which one are you?" Itachi asked with a tilt of his head. His eyes stared at Hidan's with certain heat that made shivers crawl up Hidan's back. Damn. He wasn't a liar and he wasn't about to start now

He leaned forward, settling his mouth right at Itachi's ear and breathes in deeply.

"To be truthful, I really wanna fuck you and I'm not sure I'd let you go in the morning." Hidan admitted with a feral smirk.

Itachi took in a shaky breath before smirking back at Hidan, making the other boy lean back expectantly.

"Who said I expected you to?" They stared at each other for a second before Hidan held out his hand.

"Give me your number." Itachi sat back in surprise, folding his arms.

"My motivation?"

Hidan ran his hand through his hair again, further messing it up. He smirked and placed an open mouthed kiss on the pale neck before him. Hearing Itachi gasp spurred him on and he licked up the pale column. He leaned back and whispered on the pale boy's lips.

"I can't do what I want to you in this class." That word snapped Itachi back and he tried to calm his heavy breathing. The blush on his face refused to go down as he searched for any nosy onlookers. He was almost satisfied until he saw the piercing gaze of Kakashi. Hidan smirked at the horrified look on Itachi's face as he leaned to him again.

"How bout' that number?"

AHHHHHHHH! Okay how was that? It's supposed to be an oneshot unless the person who requested it or whatever decided they want a sequel, kk. Review if you wanna and Mettlei, I hope you really liked it ;)


End file.
